Runaways
by DisturbedDuckyReturns
Summary: This is set some where in between 358/2 Days and Kh2. Roxas has left the Organization, but Riku never defeats Roxas. Xion has already became one with Sora again. Axel tries to find Roxas to bring him back, while some of the other members are having issues taking up the slack since the other members were wiped out at Castle Oblivion. Yaoi in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

_This is set some where in between 358/2 Days and Kh2. Roxas has left the Organization, but Riku never defeats Roxas. Xion has already became one with Sora again. Axel tries to find Roxas to bring him back, while some of the other members are having issues taking up the slack since the other members were wiped out at Castle Oblivion. Demyx being one of those said members. Problems arise when both Demyx and Axel turn their backs on the Organization and have to stay on the run from the other members._

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any Final Fantasy Character/Story or Disney.

 **Chapter 1** ** _How long has it been?_**

It had been roughly two days since Roxas had left the Organization. Axel was having a hard time trying to find where the blond had gone off to, desperate to convince him to come back before it was too late to change Saix and Xemnas' minds on his punishment. The castle members were few and between. The missions were a lot harder to accomplish since the other members that had been sent to Castle Oblivion had been wiped out.

If only Marluxia hadn't turned the other members against Xemnas, then maybe things could have worked out better. Not that Axel really missed too many of the members. Zexion was about the only decent one out of the bunch. He had to admit; not hearing Larxene's high pitched laugh was a dream come true..

Yet it just didn't seem right.

Axel stood at the window in his bedroom staring up at Kingdom Hearts. "...was it really worth it Roxas.." His gaze went to the tissue box of the Easter Island Head prize he redeemed with the winning ice cream sticks Roxas had left him. A smile crept to his lips, at the memories of the three of them eating Sea Salt Ice Cream at the Clock Tower.

"I'll find you, I promise." He whispered, turning to exit his room.

"Listen here, you have to go. You've been slacking off as is, and your reports are horrible!"  
"C'mon! What do you have against me!"

Axel could hear Saix and Demyx arguing back and forth as he made his way to The Grey Area. One of the walls was nothing but giant windows that let Kingdom Hearts shine in. This is also where they all received their missions from Saix, or relaxed on their days off. Which were non-existent now that things had gone hay wire with Roxas and Xion. Axel entered the room to see Demyx pouting and holding his Sitar to his chest as Saix lectured him up and down about doing his job and meeting his quota.

The blond looked passed his tormentor and spotted the red head. "Axel! Tell Saix to leave me alone!" Axel glanced over and shook his head. "He's your problem not mine kid."

"As if I would allow him to dictate what I order you to do. Go! Off to Agrabah!" Saix pointed his a finger towards the doorway. Demyx hung his head in defeat, slowly dragging his feet as he held on to his sitar. "TODAY DEMYX!" Saix hissed at his retreating form. Demyx straightened up and quickly ran out of the room before Saix could pull him into another lecture or worse, bludger him to death with his claymore.

"As for you, Axel." Saix turned his attention to the other Nobody who had just gotten comfortable on the couch. "Mmm..?" He leaned his head back to look at Saix. "How goes the search for Roxas.."

Axel frowned, and looked away from him. "Nothing to report.."

Saix let his hand drop to his side while in his other held the clip board with missions. "If he is not found within the next 24 hours, he will be considered a traitor and your mission will be to see that his is disposed of."

Axel winced as he listened to Saix tell him the obvious. It's not something he wanted to think about. Xion was hard enough to deal with, but Roxas? He just didn't have it in him to hurt the kid. "Yeah, yeah, I got it." He waved his hand back as Saix. "Well, I suggest you better search for you "friend," Saix put an emphasis on the word friend, and turned to walk from the room.

Axel cursed under his breath and stormed out of the room shortly after Saix.

"Ugh, It's soo hoottt.." A very dehydrated Demyx walked through the deserts of Agrabah. "I swear he has it out for mee.." He was slumped over and walking very slowly due to the sand. He had his hood up to protect his face, but being in a black cloak was practically baking him alive. He stopped and looked up towards the sky, not a cloud in site to shade him from the sun.

"Haah.." He sighed, holding out his hand. He focused as hard as he could on the palm of his hand trying to call forth a ball of water, but nothing. "Ugh! Why won't my powers work!" He fell forward onto his knees, feeling the heat take over. "..Not..gonna..make...it." He fell forward, passing out before hitting the ground.

 _'Swooosh..'_

"Man o' Man! Is IT GOOD TO BE BACKK!" A strange voice filled the air. "I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE AL! I WONDER HOW HE'S BEEN!?" Genie flew across the sky in loops and twirls. "Huh?" He glanced down to see a black figure laying in the desert. "OH MY GOODNESS!" He swept down and puffed next to the figure.

"Hey Kid! Are you all right!" Genie shook him. Demyx didn't stir. "..Oh no! I gotta get him out of these heat!" Genie scooped Demyx up in his huge arms, and zoomed off back into the sky towards Agrabah.

 _'Splash!'_

"Huh, Wha!" Demyx coughed as his eyes fluttered open. Something cold and wet had hit his face.

"Hey kid! Are you alright? I found you stranded in the desert!" Genie floated over head looking real close to thim. Demyx's eyes widened. "Uhm! Oh! Gee!" He scrambled backwards. "Wh-Who are you!? Where am I?"

"Poor kid, doesn't know where he is anymore.." Genie stretched his arms out to gesture to the two standing next to him. "The name's Genie Kid! This is Al, and this lovely young lady is Princess Jasmine!"

"You're lucky Genie found you when he did." Aladdin patted Genie on the back. "You would have died from heat stroke.." Jasmine commented. "Here, have some water." She walked over to kneel down beside Demyx and handed him a small bowl with water in it.

Demyx thought she was very pretty. "T-Thanks.." He took the bowl and gulped down the water, setting the bowl back down. Jasmine smiled at him. "What were you doing all the way in the desert?"  
Demyx finally coming to; and remembering that he had been sent to Agrabah on a mission to exterminate something. "Uhm, I g-got lost!" He sat up and looked around him. He was in a very pretty room with marbled floors and high ceilings, with gold tile. He must of been inside the Palace he thought.

"Got lost? What did you do, go running blindly into the desert?" Genie joked with him. Aladdin shook his head and handed Demyx his hand to help him to his feet. "Thanks.." Demyx glanced down and took Aladdin's hand and pulled himself up.

 _'This is bad.. they're not supposed to know about me..'_ He thought worriedly. "No prob. It's Genie who really did all the work." Genie smiled warmly, and hugged Aladdin "Aw, thanks pal!"

"Well, thanks again for helping me, but I really gotta get going.." The three of them turned to Demyx who was standing right by the balcony railing. His hood up once more. "Hey wai-" Jasmine called. "You can't go that way!" Aladdin cutting off her sentence.

Demyx waved his hand at them, and using his arm, sprung over the railing and fell. The three ran over to the balcony, and he was no where to be seen. "..What?" "..He's gone!"  
"That kid was strange.."

Axel ran his hand through his hair. It was a habit that he remembered from his previous life. He had already searched Twilight Town over and then some, Hallow Bastion, and now was on his way to check out The Collisieum. He walked through the Darkness. Spotting Dusks going into different portals to other worlds.

They paid him no mind. Once he walked so far he opened up a Corridor of Darkness, and could see the Underworld on the other side. He heaved a sigh and walked through to the world.  
Pain and Panic were stationed at a boat that would take lost souls to Hades. Axel popped out of the portal right in front of the two, and startled Panic. "AHH!" He screamed and ran into Pain. "Uph, watch where yer goi-" He stopped when he looked up at the red head that was towering over them. "Ughh!" He grabbed onto Panic and held him close as the two shook in fear. "W-Who are..y-you.." Pain managed to speak.

"Axel, A-X-E-L. Got it Memorized?" He pointed to his head, and then folded his arms across his chest. "I'm searching for someone. Have either of you seen a boy about yey high with blond spiky hair? Kind of has an attitude problem.."

The two small demons thought on it for a minute, and both shook their heads vigorously 'NO'.

"..Worth a shot.." Axel mumbled, and turned his gaze towards the flight of stairs. "Guess I'll try up top.." The two demons watched as the red head walked off towards the exit.  
"Oh, and before I forget." Axel turned to face them one last time. "I was never here."

Pain and Panic nodded at him, just wanting him to go away.  
Axel chuckled to himself as he made his way up the stairs to the Collisieum. Once he stepped from the darkness and through the doors, he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "C'mon Rox..where could you be.."

"Hey, you!" A gruff voice called out to him. "Mm?" Axel looked around but didn't see anyone.  
"Down here wise guy!"

Axel glanced down to see a Satyr tapping his hoof at him. "You 'ere to sign up for training?"  
Axel scoffed waving his hand in front of his face to dismiss the thought. "Hah, no I'm just looking for someone.."

"Well there ain't nobody here but me and Herc! So Skedaddle if your not here to train!" Axel frowned at him. "Listen here you old goat, I'll have a look around if I want to."  
That did it. Phil's temper has just been peaked. "OLD GOAT?! OLD GOAT! KID! I GOT 2 WORDS FOR YOU!" Axel took a step back from the saetar. "YO-" "PHIL!" A very built blond ran up and picked the Satyr up in his arms. "LET ME DOWN!" Phil shouted. "I'm Sorry about this, he has quiet the temper!" Phil struggled and kicked his legs to get Hercules to let him down.

"I'm Hercules," he then glanced towards the raging ball of fur in his arms. "This is Phil." Axel's face showed little interest. "I'm Axel, I'm here searching for someone. Have you seen a short blond kid running around?"

Hercules took a moment to think and shook his head. Phil was starting to calm down but just glared daggers at the red head. "No, but if happen to see someone that fits the description. I'll let you know." Axel smiled and turned away. "Thanks.."

"Hey wait.." Hercules set Phil down on the ground. Phil just rubbed his nose with his thumb at Axel and walked back towards the Coliseum entrance. "You sure you don't want to join the try outs?" Axel shook his head, "Sorry Herc. Not my style." And off into a dark Corridor he went.

When he returned to the Castle that Never was. Saix was in the Grey Room waiting for him. "Any word on XIII?" Axel's eye shot to the floor and he walked passed the other Nobody to the windows. "No one's seen him."  
"I see, well then tomorrow is the last day.." Saix muttered watching the red head. "I'll find him.." he replied coldly. He didn't like how Saix had treated Roxas.

"For his sake. You better.." Saix turned away from him and let his gaze fall on Xigbar and Xaldin sitting on the couch across from one another. They looked like they were playing a game of cards. "..Why are you two slacking off? Don't you both have reports to finish!"

Xigbar didn't look at Saix, but laid down a card on the table. Xaldin glared up at Xigbar.  
"Don't get your cloak in a bunch.." Xigbar laughed at Saix, still keeping eye contact with Xaldin.

Saix's right eye twitched slightly. "It best be in my hand before midnight tonight!" Xaldin briefly glanced over to the berserker and then back to his cards. "Chill dude, we've got like 3 more hours.." The gunner chimed.  
Saix rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Does anyone have any worth ethic left in this place.."

 _Five Hours Later.._

Demyx slowly slunk through the corridors of the Castle. He had found another world, more to his liking that he relaxed for the rest of the day at. This place had been an under water world. Much better then Agrabah. Demyx was due back 4 hours ago, but lost track of time when he had fallen asleep next to a giant clam.  
 _'Almost there..just a little more and I'll be home freee!'_ The nocturne thought to himself. He slowly reached out to the door and hit a small button, the door slid open and he quickly ran inside. The door slid shut and he let out a sigh of relief. "That..was close.. I thought for sure Saix would have my ass.."

"You wouldn't be too far off.." An aggravated voice came from the dark. Demyx knew that voice. "Oh no.." He squeaked. Saix's golden eyes could be seen from the shadows of his room. "Your..late." Saix forced through gritted teeth.

"I-I Lost track of time!" Demyx held up his hands in defense. "Track of time, you say? While you were supposed to be in Agrabah, taking care of business. YOU WERE IN ATLANTICA SLACKING OFF!" The X across Saix's face was getting scratchy. "TO TOP IT ALL OFF, YOU WERE SEEN BY PEOPLE! YOUR IDENTITY COULD HAVE COST US.."

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Demyx cried and fell back onto the floor. Saix held out his hand and summoned his Claymore. "NOT ONLY DID YOU USE MY PC WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ALL THOSE TIMES, BUT NOW BECAUSE OF YOUR INSULANCE THE REPORTS ON THE WORLD ARE GOING TO BE LATE TO XEMNAS!" He shouted stomping over to Demyx.

"PLEASE! JUST GIMMIE ANOTHER CHANCE!" Demyx covered his eyes, not wanting to see his impending doom coming for him. Saix stopped just a few steps from the Nocturne. "Your LUCKY Xemnas is so reluctant to have you HERE. I would have terminated your ASS MONTHS AGO. You have ONE last chance..If you mess this up.. You'll be turned into a DUSK!" He pointed his Claymore at his throat and stormed off out of his room.

Demyx stayed on the floor for a long while after Saix had threatened him. "..W-What am I gonna do.." He curled into a ball and laid on his side.

The next morning Axel had set out super early in attempt to locate his blond "friend." He had just about been to every world twice. Then he thought the only other place that he could think of. Castle Oblivion. Often Axel had told Roxas that he had to go on leave to Castle Oblivion, but the kid had never gone there himself. Once the other members of the Organization had been wiped out, it was all but unusable.

"You better be here.." The red head slowly made his way to the castle entrance. He figured he'd best start from the beginning in case he'd miss the kid.  
The place had been pretty trashed after all the fighting with Riku and Sora. He personally had to see to it that Larxene and Marluxia had been dealt with. Sora and Riku took care of the others for him. "Roxaaass!" Axel shouted out to the white abyss. Nothing.

"He couldn't have dropped off the face of all worlds!" He growled.

Little did he know, that Roxas was making his way through the castle trying to find the way out. He had gotten lost when he came to the castle trying to hide from the Organization. Not only did it seem like every door he went though just led him to another door, if felt like he was going no where.

"..This sucks! C'mon!" He clenched his fists and quickly ran down the hall and pushed through another door. He gazed forward at another door across from the one he just went through. "GIVE ME A BREAK! WHAT KIND OF HELL HOLE IS THIS!" He shouted and punched the wall with his fist. "Rgh.." He shook his hand, his knuckles slightly busted.

Axel thought he heard shouting and quickly threw open a corridor and ran through it. It brought him to a half way point in the castle, but nothing yet. "ROXAAAS!" Axel screamed out again.

Roxas' ears perked. He swore he just heard his name being called. Great, not only did he seem to be stuck in an endless castle full of doors to nothing, but now he was hearing things. "..You're going crazy Roxas.." He rubbed his forehead with his hand that wasn't busted.

Axel waited to see if he heard anything. Nothing. Cursing he opened another portal and ran through. Nothing. "ROXXAASS! WHERE ARE YOU!" Axel tried again.  
"I definitely heard it that time." The blond looked up and ran through the hallway and busted through the door.  
SLAM!  
"Ugh! What Th-"

"ROXAS!" Axel shouted with excitement and tackled the blond to the floor. "A-Axel?!"

"I found you!" He nuzzled his face in the blonds hair. "Why did you come looking for me?!" Roxas tried shoving the red head away, but winced at the pain in his hand. "If I didn't try to convince you to come back, Saix is going to have the members out looking to destroy you!"

Roxas closed his eyes and slowly opened them to look at his friend. "Axel.. I can't go back.."

Axel frowned. He knew it was a long shot but he had to at least try. "B- Then I'll come with you."

"Axe- wait what?" Roxas looked up at his friend confused. Axel glanced down at the blond in his arm. "The organization isn't the same without you. Saix keeps pissing everyone off, and ...I miss you.." He mumbled into Roxas' hair.

"..Axel.." Roxas thought for just a split second, a heart beat. Shoving the thought away, he wriggled free of his friends grasp. "What will you do when the other members come looking for us.."

"We'll run, duh." Axel rested his head on his hand. Roxas didn't think Axel was being very serious about the whole situation. They would be relentless. "If your sure you want to do this.."

"My minds made up Roxxy!" He sat up and took Roxas' hand pulling him to his feet. Roxas' winced slightly. "..You okay?" Axel looked concerned. "Just hurt my hand is all.." Roxas pulled his hand away and rubbed his knuckles.

"So..I don't suppose you know how to get to outta here.." Roxas chuckled nervously. "Do I know how to get out of here..Listen to you.." Axel smiled and ruffled his hair. "Just follow me, shorty."  
Roxas glared at Axel's comment, but followed him all the same. Maybe having Axel with him wouldn't be so bad after all.

 **To be continued...**

I think this story is going to be good :D Reviews please? Tell me what you think so far!


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay Chapter 2. These chapters are going to be a decent length. :3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasty/Disney.**

 **Chapter 2** ** _Where to Next?_**

It had been almost two weeks since Axel's disappearance. The tension was getting thick in the Castle that Never was. No one had really thought Axel would have turned his back on the Organization. What with his relentless searching for Roxas, a few of them could have foretold that it would happen eventually. Seems the Flurry of the Flames, was harder to track down now that he didn't want to be found.

 **The Round Room**

Xemnas, Saix, and Xigbar sat in their respectable seats in the meeting room. They were waiting on Demyx to return from one of his missions about Axel. Xaldin had been sent to Beast's castle in hopes of turning him into a Heartless.

"I dunno why you don't trust the kid man.." Xigbar sat back in his chair and looked up at Saix. Saix had his legs crossed and his hands folded neatly in his lap. "You've seen how he fairs on missions. He's not one of the brightest, nor strongest we can rely on."

"At least the kids got spunk.." Xigbar was trying to stick up for the younger nobody. Once in awhile the Nocturne could make the gunner laugh and feel at ease.  
"If your so keen on standing up for him, then why don't you over see his next mission. Maybe he'll wise up." Saix turned up his nose, and then peered up at Xemnas looking for some kind of approval. Xemnas acknowledged Saix then gazed at Xigbar. "He has a point. Let's see how the boy fairs."  
"Fine, I'll baby sit the kid.. If he ever comes back.."

 _'Whoosh, whirl whoooop'_

"Aw man.. I thought I'd never get back.." An exhausted Demyx came stumbling through his corridor of darkness. He noticed the three Nobodies waiting on him. "Huh! Oh hey, guuys.." He lazily waived up to them. "It's about time you returned!" Saix growled. "Welcome back kid!" Xigbar waved back.  
"Heh.. yeah. Whoo," He just walked over and slumped in what was Roxas' chair. It was the lowest to the ground and he didn't really feel up to teleporting into his own seat.

"What do you have to report, number nine?" Xemnas gestured towards him. Demyx sat back slouching into the seat. "Not much, boss man. There have been no traces of Axel." Saix frowned. Xigbar just shrugged his shoulders while shaking his head. "Figures."

"We must continue searching for him, and the keyblades chosen one." Xemnas replied slowly. "If they were to get in our way, it could become a problem." He turned his gaze towards Saix. "You knew him in your past life, did you not?" Saix glared up at Xemnas, and then closed his eyes.  
"Yes.."  
"Then perhaps you would have a better chance of finding him.." Saix's face scrunched and then looked disgusted. "If that is what you wish." Saix teleported from his chair. Xemnas turned his attention back to Demyx. "Number two; is going to be supervising your next Mission." Demyx groaned. "Ah man! Really..why that old guy for!"

"I'm right here ya know!" Xigbar glared down at the kid. "If your not careful, you'll get on my bad side." A mischievous grin came across his face. Demyx rolled his eyes, and then quickly looked up at Xemnas to make sure he hadn't caught it. "All right.. all right. I got it." He stood up and stretched his arms above his head. A yawn slowly escaping passed his lips.

"Go rest for now number nine, for tomorrow your mission starts a new." Xemnas waved his hand dismissing both of the other Nobodies before he teleported from the room.  
Xigbar made a finger bang-bang motion at Demyx before teleporting from the room as well.

"..Why is it always me.." He grumbled before leaving the same.

 **The Next Evening**

"Hey Roxas, how bout an ice cream?" Axel asked holding out an ice cream bar to the younger nobody. "Heh, thanks." Roxas gladly accepted the treat and took a small nibble from it. "This is my favorite flavor." Axel smiled, "Your welcome." Roxas shook his head lightly jabbing Axel in the shoulder with his free hand.  
Axel took a bite from his, and peered bout the place. The two of them were on low key since they fled the Organization. They had managed to find a secluded place in twilight town sunset area. Wasn't the nicest of places but at least it had a small kitchen and a running shower. It also had a flat roof that let them come to the top and watch the sunset. That's all that really mattered to Roxas.

Axel on the other hand didn't mind sleeping outside or roughing it. It was adventurous, and sometimes full of surprises. Both were pretty content at the moment leaning on the roof wall. "I wonder how long they'll pursue us.." Roxas asked absent minded. Axel finished off his ice cream, and looked at the stick. _'Try Again.'_ "Well, unless Xemnas becomes real forgiving. I don't see it stopping Roxxy." He glanced down at the blond.

Roxas was watching the sunsent. The train tracks in his view. His Ice cream was starting to melt. "Hey c'mon now, your ice cream is melting." Roxas snapped out of his trance and quickly licked the melting ice cream off his hand. "Ugh.. now my hand's sticky.."  
Axel's brows arched "Sounds like you got too excited Rox.." Roxas glared at Axel, "Pervert.."

"You walked into it." Axel shrugged, reaching down to rough up his hair. Roxas strained back quickly to dodge the red heads hand. "Oh?" Axel laughed and step forward trying to reach for his hair again. Roxas jumed back this time and reflected Axel's arm to the side. "C'mon now..too slow." He teased with a sly smile on his lips.

Axel wasn't going to give up that easily. "You know you can't get away from me.." He launched himself forward by pushing off the ground; reaching for Roxas. Roxas quickly leaned back dodging his hand. Composing himself quickly, he swung to kick Axel's legs out from under him. Axel had already seen this coming, and jumped forward springing back off his hand, landing back on his feet a few yards away. "Not bad, not bad." The red head rested one of his hands on his hip.

"You're just too slow.." Roxas repeated a second time. He had finished his ice cream bar and threw the stick at Axel. Axel caught the stick in his hand and burned it. "Some ones feisty today.." Axel's eyes glowed with amusement. Roxas tried not to stare, but the way the sun set was reflecting off Axel was almost too much for him. Something about the way it made him look made Roxas' stomach flip.

"If your gonna stare, take a picture Rox.." Axel winked at him. Roxas held up his fist to his mouth, coughing to hide his blush. "Your full of youself today.." Mumbling cheekily. Roxas had briefly glanced to his feet, but it only took that second to have Axel just a few inches from his face. "Man, your eyes are really blue Rox.."

Startled; Roxas stumbled backwards hitting the edge of the railing too hard as it sent him back and over. "WAH! WHho-" "ROXAS!" Axel shot out his hand and grabbed onto his arm pulling him back up onto the roof and against his chest before he could fall.  
"Are you okay!?" Axel studied him to make sure he was okay.

Roxas had to catch his breath to calm down.. "Yeah.." He peered up and locked eyes with him. Roxas never realized just how captivating his green eyes were-until now. Pink slowly crept up into his cheeks. He tried pulling away.  
Axel let Roxas pull away, but only enough for him to stand up right. "Roxxy?"

"Ehem..I'm fine. Thanks for grabbing me." He dusted his pants off being self concious, and also aware of Axel. "Sure thing, but you OWE me. Got it memorized?" Axel wrapped his arm around Roxas' shoulder and pulled him closer.

"Uhm..Okay?" Roxas didn't want to imagine what that favor would be. "C'mon lets go back inside. It's getting late, and we still need to be watchful.." Axel pulled him along side him, and down the stairs they went. "Mmkay.."

 **The Living Room**

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice called from the couch. Axel and Roxas stopped dead in their tracks when they saw a scrawny blond hair, blue eyed man with the same Org coat they had been wearing weeks previously.  
"DEMYX!" Roxas shouted, summoning his keyblade. "How'd you find us!" he spat.

"WHOA WHOA, EASY..I-I'm not here to bring you two back.." He gestured nervously with his hands.

Roxas didn't believe him, and kept his keyblade ready. Axel just ran his hand through his hair out of habit. He wondered just how well the kid could be trusted. He knew he could easily take care of him if it came down to it; but he kind of pitied the nobody. "Then..why are you here Dem?" Axel tilted his head to the side curiously.

"..I..need a place to stay." A big nervous smile shown on his face.

 _1 hour later.._

"So, lemme get this straight.." Axel grumbled while rubbing the bridge of his nose. "You were under Xiggy's supervision when you decided that it would be a good time- To run away, and come find us!?"

Demyx winced and fiddled with is hands. "Good..as any time I suppose."

Roxas slapped his forehead. "..Please..PLEASE tell me he has no CLUE where you are."

Demyx smiled and pointed upwards with his finger. "Nope! I know for sure that he didn't see me. He was to busy being distracted by Luxord to have noticed me.. But.. I did find it strange that Luxord told me "Bye Demyx.." Demyx thought on it for a moment.

"UGH..We're bound to be found now." Roxas looked up to Axel in hopes he would find some resolve there. Axel shook his head, while folding his arms across his chest. " You blew it."

"But, if they don't know where I went! They could of thought I just went off to slack somewhere.." He pointed out.

"You do slack off alot.." Roxas and Axel commented at the same time.

"See! Then can I stay here..PLEaaaaaseee!" Demyx gave them the puppy eyes.

Axel sighed looking down at Roxas. Roxas shook his head and closed his eyes for a moment. "I'm okay with it, as long as Axel is." Axel waved his hand at Demyx. "Fine, you can stay. But you better not get us into trouble. Got it memorized?"

"YES! WHOO HOO!" Demyx jumped up off the couch and ran over to the two. He threw his arms around both and hugged them tightly. "This is gonna be so much fun guys!"

Axel grunted.. "yeah..fun.."

 _ **To be continued**_

 **Whoot! Next chapters to come! :D Reviews pleeeasee? How am I doing? I think this story is gonna be my baby! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kind of trying to keep the chapters coming at a nice speed. One every other day - 2 days if possible. :) Gonna try to draw out the Axel x Roxas fluff for as long as I can stand too. xD Gotta build it up ya know?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy/Disney. :(**

 **Chapter 3** ** _What ifs?_**

 _Previously Demyx had shown up at the hideout that Axel and Roxas were calling home for the time being._

Demyx was sitting on the couch playing his sitar quietly in his own world. It had only been a few hours since his arrival, and everything was going okay for the moment. Roxas was sitting in a really rough looking arm chair bouncing his leg up and down. He was thinking of their next move if the Organization were to find them. His eyes moved to Demyx who was moving his fingers up and down the strings gracefully. The Nobody really loved his instrument.

"Man, the pressure in the shower is horrible.." Axel walked through the doorway back into the living room. He was drying his hair off with a towel. Roxas glanced back at the red head, and quickly regretted his decision . Axel was only in a pair of black pajama pants, and still slightly wet from his shower. Axel didn't notice the weird look on Roxas' face right away. Axel walked passed the chair he was sitting in, and sat across from him next to Demyx.

Roxas quickly averted his glaze to the floor. Axel's brow arched in suspicion. "Hey Roxas.. " Roxas snapped his head up meeting Axel's eyes for the second time this evening. _'Shit..'_ He thought Axel was really good looking without a shirt. Axel's lips formed an all too knowing smirk. "You like what you see?" He gestured to himself, eyes flashing with amusement at Roxas.

Roxas tried covering up his embarrassment by rolling his eyes. Demyx glanced up at the pair, and continued to play his sitar watching the two of them.  
"SO! What now?" Roxas tried changing the subject. Demyx frowned and started to play his Sitar more slowly. He was having issues trying to concentrate; now that Roxas brought up a good point. Axel just sat back and held his chin with his hand in thought.

"Well, for the time being; we'll stay here until something happens." "Idiot here could have got us caught for all we know.." He gestured his thumb at Demyx.  
"Heey.. I swear they have no clue where I am.." Demyx stopped playing his instrument and glared at Axel. Roxas ran a hand through his hair nervously. "I hope your right. Running is one thing, but taking on Xemnas, Saix, and the other 3 all at once would be a big problem."  
"Xemnas won't get his hands dirty. He'll have his other lackeys come for us." Axel pointed out. "We'll just have to stay a few steps ahead.."

 **The Round Room**

"What do you mean he just went off on his own? He was supposed to be under your supervision!" The berseker rubbed his temple in annoyance.  
"Well..everything was going alrighgt at first. Luxord did tempt me with a wager that I couldn't pass up dude.." Xigbar shrugged his shoulders and turned his face to the side, trying to avert his eye from Saix's death stare.

"A wager.." Twitch. "What..kind of wager?" Twitch-Twitch.

Xigbar chuckled nervously. "Hey, now chill! It was a simple wager.." He held up his hands in defense. "I wagered that he couldn't get Demyx to realize when he was being hit on when Xigbar made it pain stakingly obvious.." Luxord walked up behind Saix. Saix slowly turned to glance at the Gambler. "...what."  
Xigbar rubbed under his nose with his finger. "Well, I couldn't just let him get the best of me." He put his hands on his hips while laughing haughtily.

Saix turned back to the gunner and shook his head at the two's ignorance. "Is that why he's disappeared again?" He said obviously annoyed.  
Luxord shook his head yes, "More or less. It was a funny site to see though." He said with a hint of mischief. "Wasn't easy for me too though ya know!" Xigbar waved his arm at Luxord. "I practically had to kiss the boy to get it through his skull..The kids dense.."

Saix's eyes widened in disgust. "UGH.." "YOU TWO ARE DISMISSED!" He quickly turned on his heels and stormed out. Xigbar and Luxord could only laugh at Saix's reaction.

Saix cursed under his breath. Were all his subordinates this awful? He would have to report to Xemnas, and go out searching for the Nocturne if he didn't show up in the morning. Though for once Saix didn't think he could blame him. If he were faced with Xigbar he'd of probably been traumatized too.

 **Living Room**

Demyx shuddered suddenly. Axel looked over to him "Something wrong?" Demyx shook his head "Naw, I'm fine..." He quickly tried pushing the thoughts of what had happened earlier that day. "If you say so Dem." He slapped him on the back playfully, but a little too hard, Demyx just chose to ignore it, and went back to playing his sitar.

Axel sighed putting his hands behind his head. "Man you two are boring," he said closing one eye and looking across at Roxas. "Guess I'll go get some sleep since you two are putting me there anyway.." He mused getting up and walking over to where Roxas was sitting. Roxas looked up from the book he was reading. "Mm?"

Axel was towering over the side of the chair. Roxas felt his stomach drop at how close he had gotten. He could see how well built Axel was up close, not to mention how smooth his skin looked. He wanted to reach out and touch him, but mentally kicked himself. "Wanna join me Roxxy?" he asked playfully. Roxas scoffed and pushed the red head away. "Get away you perv.."

"Aw, Roxxy that hurt.." He held his hand over his chest pouting. "Fine, but when you get could tonight, doOOoon't come crawling in bed with Mee.." He winked at him and made his way down the hallway to the only bedroom in the place.

Roxas shook his head, and looked up and over to Demyx who was staring at him.

"What..?"

"Boy, I thought He'd never leave.." Roxas looked confused. "I've really been meaning to ask you something.." He glanced at the floor, and set his Sitar aside. Roxas leaned forward cupping his hands and resting his elbows on his knees. "Okay.."

"Soo..uhmm.." Demyx rubbed his arm, and smiled hesitantly. "What does it mean..when someone kisses you.." Roxas took a moment. He was really confused now. "Huh."

"..Ya know.." he pointed to his lips.. "Here.."

Roxas's eyes widened. "Why are you asking me!?" He leaned back looking quiet bewildered.

Demyx shook his hands and head. "Never mind.. it was just out of the blue. Sorry.." He quickly picked his Sitar back up and went back to playing.

Roxas took a deep breath and exhaled. Where did the Nobody mean to go with that conversation? Sure Roxas had never kissed any one. Though not that he hadn't thought about NOT kissing anyone.. _'Axel..'_ Roxas hit his head with his palm. _'The hell is wrong with me.'_ Suddenly thinking about the red head like that. Pushing those thoughts away; a yawn escaped his mouth. "Aghhhhhhh..."

Demyx glanced up "Tired?" Roxas slowly nod his head. "Yeah..Guess I'm more sleepy than I thought." He stood up and walked over to the couch. "Scoot over.." Demyx slid down the couch and sat at the end with his feet up and is sitar in his lap. "I'll try not to wake you.."

"It's cool, I kind of like your music anyway.." He flopped down on the couch on his back. He placed a hand behind his head and got comfortable. "Okay," Demyx smiled and played a softer melody for Roxas to sleep to.

After about an hour or two; Roxas was passed out. It was getting pretty late, and Demyx had just finished playing his song. He set his Sitar aside, and thought to the question he had asked Roxas. He peered over at the other Nobody and noticed how innocent he looked while he slept. Demyx brought his finger tips to his lips and then blushed as he looked away from Roxas.

"..I wonder.." He thought. Demyx slowly slid off the couch and crept closer to Roxas. As he peered closer he noticed how pink Roxas' lips were. They looked soft and were slightly parted. Demyx quickly glanced around making sure Axel hadn't stirred. He leaned over and paused an inch or two from Roxas' face. He could feel the boys breath hit his face. Closing his eyes; he lightly brushed his lips against Roxas'. They were soft, and warm. Demyx lingered for a few seconds then quickly backed way. His face a light pink.

Roxas kind of mumbled and scratched his stomach with is free hand. He was rather cute when he was sleeping Demyx thought.

"...Oh ho ho.." Came a low annoyed voice. Demyx felt his stomach sink. "shit." Demyx whirled around as quietly as he could. "I-Its not what you think!" Axel was leaning against the door frame with his legs and arms crossed, slightly pissed off. "I'm sure it's exactly what I think." He pushed off the door frame with his shoulder and made his way quietly to where Demyx was standing. "You kissed my Roxxy.." He jabbed Demyx in the chest with his finger. His eyes were seething with jealousy.

"What were you going to do next? Take advantage of him?" He growled. Demyx shook his head. "I'd never!" Axel leaned forward slightly. "He's mine. Got it Memorized?" he gestured to his head in a taunting manner. Demyx sighed, and let his arms fall to his side.

"I was just curious.." He glanced back at Roxas. His mouth was wide open, and he was starting to snore. Poor boy had no clue what was going on around him. Axel straightened back up and took another step towards Demyx "About what.." Now things were getting interesting.

"Uhm..ya know..kissing..and stuff.." Demyx's face flushed a bright pink. He hated being put on the spot when it came to topics such as this. "If you wanted to know about THAT," he said in a low determined whisper. "You should have came to me.." Demyx gave him a confused glare.

"Let me show you.." Before Demyx could protest, the red head had grabbed him by the back of the neck and could feel Axel's lips crushed against his own. Demyx made a little startled gasp, but was muffled by Axel's tongue suddenly demanding entrance. Demyx not being able to gain the strength let Axel explore as he wished. After a few seconds, both were battling it out for dominance over each others mouths. Axel tasted of peppermint, while Axel thought Demyx tasted of something sweet, but couldn't figure out what.

Axel pressed his body against Demyx roughly while moving his hand up to grab onto his hair. Demyx let out a groan as he felt the heat coming off the others body and the hand tugging at his hair. If this was kissing. This was amazing!

Demyx slowly wrapped his arms around Axel's back, one moving up to his hair and the other down to the small of his back. Suddenly the red head pulled away, leaving the nocturne flustered and gasping for air.

His face was definitely flustered. After a few short breaths he regained his composure. "You were just messin' with m-me!" He took a step back glaring at him. Axel brushed his hand across his lips, smiling at him. "Consider that your punishment, for taking what was mine.."

Demyx's face scrunched in disbelief. "Maybe you never had it to begin with.." Axel's facial expression quickly turned to anger, then he pushed the thought of what Demyx just said away.

"As if you'd know.." Axel brushed passed him, and sat down on the floor with his back to Roxas.

Demyx turned to face him. "What are you doing.."

"Someones gotta guard the sleeping angel..Wouldn't want someone to take advantage of him.." He smiled up at Demyx, almost challenging him to try something. Demyx frowned. "I said I would never do that.." Demyx reached for his Sitar and quickly and quietly rushed from the living room the the bedroom down the hallway.

Demyx set his sitar against the wall and flopped down on the bed. "Stupid Axel.."

Axel let out a sigh, and turned to look at Roxas still fast asleep. "What..am I going to do with you.."

"For starters..you can shut up..and leet me sleep.." Roxas pushed Axel's face away with his hand. Axel fell back, and laughed quietly. "Aww but roxxy..I got cold!" Roxas lazily opened one eye. He could see the red head pouting at him. "..Come...here.." He mumbled almost inaudible for Axel to here. Axel perked up. "What's that roxxy?" Roxas closed his eye and tried not to blush.. "You heard me.." He held out his arm.

Axel smiled and crawled up onto the couch to cuddle up with him. Axel was a bit too long for the couch so the two had to adjust to get comfortable. Axel laid down, and Roxas laid curled up on his side with his arm and leg over Axel. Axel wrapped one arm around him and the other behind his head. He nuzzled his face into the blonds hair, and sighed contently.

"Don't get any ideas.." Roxas mumbled into his chest. He could here him chuckle. "Wouldn't dream of it Roxy...not yet anyway.."  
Roxas chose to ignore the last bit. He was extremely tired from being woken up, but even more so now that he was comfortable again. The heat off Axel lulled him into a deeper sleep.

That night his dream was of a red headed know-it-all and their first kiss..

 _The next morning.._

When Roxas woke up he was extremely warm. He moved his head and opened his eyes to gaze at Axel's sleeping face. His memory flooded with axel asking to cuddle with him last night, and he had said yes. He blushed when he also realized Axel was shirtless, and the dream he had had came crashing into place. Then he also realized something else..

Someone else was cuddling with them on the couch. He raised his arm and glanced down, so see Demyx wrapped around his waist. His eyes widened.

He didn't know what was worse; the three of them cuddling or the fact he was pretty sure he was being poked in the side and stomach by two things he didn't not want to be poked with...

"..WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!" He screamed.

 **To be continued..**

Wheeeee! :D Kind of a pointless chapter but it gets their feelings across. Well at least Demyx and Axel's. Poor Roxas..will he ever come to terms. Whats Saix's next move? Will they realize Demyx isn't coming back? More chapters sooooon! 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviiiiiewwws pleeeaseeee? :D  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdomhearts/Final Fantasy/Disney :(**

 **Chapter 4** ** _On The Run_**

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!?"

"Huh!?" Axel sat up immediately knocking his head into Roxas. "Fuck!" He held on to his forehead leaning back against the couch. Roxas fell over to the side holding onto his face. "AXEELL!"

This in turn made Demyx slide to the other side landing face first into Axel's lap.  
Demyx sleepily peered up, and noticed his position. Axel glanced down still holding his forehead and watched Demyx's face turn 3 different shades of red before he sat up on his hands taking a huge gulp of air. "OHMYGODI'MSORRY!" He tried sitting back but lost his grip on the side of the couch and fell onto the floor with a loud thud. "Uph!"

Roxas growled sitting back up and glaring at Axel. His nose was red from where Axel had knocked into him. Axel pushed his shoulder "What the hell is your problem Rox?"  
"You..guys! Were NOT on the couch before I went to bed..well Demyx was but he was at the end!"  
"You don't remember?" Axel let his hand drop into his lap, pouting. He had a rather huge knot on his forehead. Roxas tried looking away but Axel was too pitiful not too. "Rememmbeer?" Roxas was pretty sure he didn't want to remember. Demyx pulled himself the rest of the way onto the floor. "..ughh..what time is iittt.."

Axel glanced to the clock over on the wall. "11:04.." "You asked me to cuddle with you Roxxy!" His eyes peered down at his own hands trying to muster the most pitiful pout face he could.

Roxas closed one eye, and let out a small sigh. "Yeah.. I do remember that.." Axel's face lit up and he smiled "See! You do like me!" Roxas quickly shook his head and pushed Axel towards the floor. Axel lost his balance but not before grabbing a hold of Roxas' shirt.

"Nonononono!" Roxas was pulled off the couch on top of Axel who landed on Demyx. "Heeey! Get offa meee!" Demyx hit his fists against the floor. Axel was content lying there with Roxas in his arms, but was short lived when Roxas rolled away. "Pfft.." He rolled his eyes and rolled the other direction off the Nocturne. Demyx used his hands to push off the floor and get up. "Gawd you guys weigh a ton.." He brushed himself off and walked off towards the bathroom.

"Fiiiirst DiiiiIIIIiibs!" He called in a sing song tune.  
Roxas made his way into the small kitchen. Axel stood on the otherside of the counter watching him. Roxas glanced over at him then his eyes made their way to the window.. He froze.  
Axel smiled at him, then noticed something was off.. "Roxas?"

"A-Axel..we gotta go.. "

"What do y-" Roxas cut him off "SAIX IS HERE. WE GOTTA GO!" Roxas ran from behind the counter grabbing his shoes as he made his way to the stairs. Axel quickly turned towards the window and cursed. He quickly grabbed up his shirt and followed behind Roxas. Demyx was on his own. Roxas quickly opened the door to the roof and closed the door once Axel had gotten through. "Shit..if they find us.." Roxas panicked. Axel pulled his shirt on and watched him.

"He won't catch us..C'mon we can't stay here." Axel sprinted over to the edge of the building on the far right. They couldn't use their corridors of darkness anymore. Dusks and Assassin nobodies would be swarming the place, letting any of the Organization members aware of their presence. "We're gonna have to jump to the building next to us.." He called in a low whisper. Roxas ran over to get a quick look at the distance of the jump. "Alright..on 3."  
"1!"  
"2!  
"3!" Both jumped off and fell a few feet on to the next roof. Roxas rolled forward and pushed off the ground landing on his feet. Axel had just landed it without any issue. "Shouldn't we have grabbed Demyx?" Roxas whispered. Axel looked away. "It was him or us Roxas..." Roxas bowed his head and stared at his shoes for a moment. "We need to go Roxas.." Axel urged.

Roxas nod his head and the two took off to the other side of the building taking the stairs down the side.

"Hmm..I sense a presence here.." Saix murmured to himself. He had finally came to the door of the small building they had been staying at for the time being. He hesitated as his hand reached for the door knob. It was one thing to be sneaky, but if they were waiting to ambush him; the two could be some what of a problem. Slowly turning the door knob he let the door swing open.

He peered about the kitchen then the living room from the doorway. He took a few steps inside listening for anyone. His ears picked up a faint sound of trickling water. "Hmmm.." If it was a regular bystander things would be awkward; but..if it was one of the runaways he would show no mercy.  
Demyx was completely oblivious to the danger that was coming for him. He was rinsing the body wash off and humming a cheerful tune. Saix summoned a few dusks "Go check it out.." He waved his arm and the Dusks slid off towards the bathroom. Demyx had just shut off the running water and opened the shower curtain when the Dusks ambushed him "WHAAAA!"

He let out a scream. Saix took a few more steps in to the house when he saw the door fling open and the Dusks were carrying a bouncing naked Demyx out of the bathroom. "LET ME GO YOU IDIOTS!" Saix's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "So..this is where you've been."

Demyx looked up to see Saix glaring down at him. He didn't seem at all phased that the blond was fully exposed. "S-SAIX!?" Demyx quickly covered himself and the Dusks dropped him on his back on to the floor. "Ow.."

"Why did you not report back number nine?" Saix tilted his head while folding his arms across his chest. Demyx scrambled to turn to face him. "I..I.." Demyx looked to the floor in discomfort at what had transpired with Xigbar. Saix noticed the look; and let out a sigh. "I understand that you may not get along with your fellow Organization members, but that does not mean you can go off slacking with out reporting back to me first!"

"I..I know..I just wasn't sure.." Demyx mumbled. "Wasn't sure of what..?" Saix was more concerned now. He glanced around the living room then back to Demyx who was sitting on the floor. "Nothing..never mind. It's not important.." Demyx thought about Roxas for a moment, then pushed it away. Saix held out a coat to Demyx. "Put this on. It's time to come back. You've been slacking off for too long."

 _'Slacking off?'_ He thought to himself. Saix must of not known about him finding Roxas and Axel. This was going a lot more smoothly then he thought. "Right.." Demyx accepted the coat, and quickly put it on covering himself. Saix turned his back to him and started out of the house. "By the way Demyx. The next time you see Axel and Roxas.. do tell them I'll be waiting for them.."

Demyx froze and slowly peered up at Saix. He was staring coldly at the Nocturne before disappearing through a dark Corridor. Demyx wasn't sure if he wanted to go back now. Saix HAD known about him running to Axel and Roxas. He had lied on his last report to Xemnas about not finding anything on their where a bouts when in reality he had found them right away. The two were not as careful as they thought. Cursing he opened up a corridor and walked through ready for his punishment.

Axel and Roxas had managed to get to find other means of transport to other worlds. They had currently arrived back at Radiant Garden. "Yeah know this place makes me feel uneasy.." Roxas mentioned. Axel was walking towards the castle. "It brings back a lot of memories for me.." This had been his childhood home, before he became a Nobody. "Really?" Roxas walked a little faster to match his strides. "Yep." Axel smiled down at him. "C'mon I know the perfect place we can stay for now.." Roxas followed him.

The two walked for some time, until they came to a small hut in the middle of the town. "I know one of the guys here. He'll be able to help us.." Axel called over his shoulder, and knocked three times on the door. Roxas wasn't so sure about this, and kind of hid behind Axel when the door swung open. "Who's there?"

"It's me.. Lea.. "Axel replied. Roxas looked up at the red head confused. _'Lea?'_

"Lea?!" A brunette haired man stepped out from the house. He wore black leather attire, and had a scar on his face. "Hey Squall.." He shook his out stretched hand. "It's Leon now! I haven't seen you since the destruction of Radiant Garden! We thought you had been lost!"  
Axel smiled warmly at him. "Me too, I finally found my way back.." Roxas took a step from behind Axel to get a better look at the other man he was talking to.

"Who's your friend?" Leon asked pointing to Roxas. "This is..Roxa- Rox." He pushed Roxas forward. "Rox this is one of my first friends Sq-Leon." He corrected himself. Roxas shly shook the mans hand. "Nice to meet..you." He mumbled. "Like wise."

"Come on in, we have a lot of catching up to do." Leon stepped aside for the two to talk into the small hut. This was Leon's personal house. It wasn't too far from Merlin's. Axel shoved Roxas inside and casually followed. The place was nice and cozy. Resembled the inside of a cabin kind of. Leather furniture that was worn, and hard wooden floors. He had black rugs stationed throughout the house. The kitchen was of medium sized, and looked pretty bare.

"Would you two like anything to drink?" He offered. Axel passed. "Water?" Roxas replied. "Water it is." Leon walked over to the kitchen to get Roxas a glass of Ice water. Roxas turned to Axel and pulled at his arm. Axel glanced down and smiled "What?"

Roxas put his hand up to his mouth to block Leon from hearing him. "How does he not know about us..org..13?" Axel shrugged, and whispered "I'll tell you later." Roxas frowned. He didn't like being in the dark. Leon walked back over and handed Roxas the glass. "Thanks," he smiled and started to chug the water. "Whoa..slow down, theres plenty more." Leon chuckled. Roxas felt embarrassed and took smaller gulps.

Axel just chuckled and leaned back against the kitchen counter. "So how have you been. Times look like they've been good to you." He gestured to Leons figure and long hair. Leon waved his hand, then rested it on his hip. "A lot has happened since you went missing. Heartless, worlds being connected..now we have Nobodies running around.." He seemed to lose his train of thought.

"I've only encountered them a few times.. " Axel stated. Roxas finished his water and gestured to his glass. Leon snapped back to reality. "You can get more if you'd like, or just set the glass in the sink." "Thanks." Roxas walked over to the sink to set his glass in it.  
"What about you, how have you been Lea?" There was that name again Roxas thought.

"I've been alright. Met a few people, some bad some good. Have my best friend with me.." He gestured to Roxas. "Been a long winding road, but I'm here." He smiled. "You can't get rid of me, got it memorized?"

"Wow, that hasn't changed." Leon laughed smiling at his old friend. "You must be tired, why don't you guys freshen up and rest some. I have some business to attend to with the restoration committee." Axel looked at him in question. "Okay, well thanks.." Leon walked over to a small closet that had towels folded nicely on the shelves.

"Here are some towels if you guys want to shower, or anything. The bathroom is down the hall 2nd door on the left." "I won't be gone too long so make yourselves at home." Leon handed each of them a soft black towel. "Thanks!" Roxas smiled. He hadn't had the chance to shower this morning what with Saix finding the place.

"See you guys in a while." Leon waved back at them, and left them alone.

Axel smiled at Roxas. "Lea?!" Roxas questioned. "That was my name before I became a Nobody.." He informed Roxas. "Oh..But why'd you tell him my name was Rox?" Axel set his towel down, "Well, in case any of them had heard about us in the Organization we wouldn't be suspected."

"Oh, good idea." Roxas looked down the hallway. "Is it okay if I take a shower first.." Axel shrugged. "Sure, but what's in it for me?" He narrowed his eyes. Roxas caught on to his plan. "Me not smelling?" Roxas grumbled. Axel snorted and shoved Roxas towards the hallway. "Fine Fine you've convinced me." Roxas smiled back at him. _'Phew that was a close one..'_

Axel watched him until he walked into the bathroom. "Cute kid.."

"You are to keep tabs on number eight and number thirteen." Xemnas calmly spoke down to Demyx. The nocturne's punishment was to lure Axel and Roxas into thinking he had left the organization to runaway with them. "I got it..I really don't think this will work.." Saix glared daggers at him. "You will make this work, or you will be a dusk!"

"Hey, go easy on him. This should be a cake walk.." Xigbar was siding with him again. Demyx didn't really want the Gunner to side with him after what had happened. He found out from Luxord that it was all his doing. "You! Your just after the boys pants!" Saix growled. That earned a hearty laugh from both Xaldin and Luxord. Xigbar just pulled his hood up over his head to hide his blushing face. "Whatever dudes.."

Demyx was mortified. "Can I go now..?" He called up to Xemnas. "If you are prepared for the mission then yes, you may go. Be sure you check in regularly with Saix or Xigbar." Demyx sighed, the lesser of the two Evils he thought. "Can do!" Demyx waved and through a corridor he went.  
Xigbar teleported from the room soon after. Saix glanced to Luxord.

"Make sure he doesn't interfere with his mission.." Luxord was shuffling his cards. "His fortune looks good today, let's see how he fairs!" Chuckling he teleported from the room.

Roxas was still in the shower enjoying the warm water. "Ahh..feels soo good." He noticed there were quiet a few hair care products in the shower. Leon must have taken really good care of his hair. He picked up a random bottle and squeezed a small amount into his palm. He set the bottle down, and began rubbing it through his hair. "Mmm smells like vanilla.."

Axel was standing outside the bathroom door, fighting the urge to go in. It had been at least 15 minutes now, and the blond was on the other side of the door naked, and wet. 'Calm down Axel, you can do this..' He slowly exhaled and turned the door knob. _'Yes! It's not locked!'_

Axel slowly opened the door, and slid in quietly. Roxas was rinsing his hair of the shampoo and singing. Axel smiled, and shut the door quietly.  
Roxas turned to rinse his face, but ran into something. "Mph.." He wiped the suds from over his eye lids to open them safely and noticed he was looking at a bare chest.

"..huh.." He squeaked and slowly peered up at the face of who he had run into. _'Green eyes..red...ha-ir..'_ "WHA! AXEL! W-WHAT! ARE YOU D-DOING IN HERE!" He backed up quickly against the wall of the tub a few steps away. He quickly covered himself, and couldn't help but look down. Axel laughed at Roxas' reaction.

"Mm..Your too cute Roxxy.." His eyes narrowed, somewhat seductively Roxas might add. He let out a small "gulping" sound.

"You shouldn't be in..here.." He tried not oogling him. _'Shiiit this isn't good..'_ He fumed mentally. Axel took a step forward. Roxas squeaked again.

"S-Stay back!" He moved his foot but slipped on some of access shampoo and 'WHOOP!' slid forward knocking Axel off his feet.

"WHOA!" Axel fell forward and landed awkwardly on top of Roxas. Roxas was more flustered now than he had ever been in his life. He was now looking into Axel's green eyes. Only a few inches from his face.

"Roxas.." Axel said just above a whisper. Roxas thought he was going to pass out from embarrassment at his name. His eyes trailed down Axel's features to his tattoo markings under each cheek, to his pink lips, then his jawline. Axel was doing just the same, but slowly closing the distance between them. Roxas hadn't noticed until he felt warm lips pressed against his. His eyes widened then shut tight as Axel pressed more firmly.

"Mmmm.." Roxas moaned. Axel smiled into the kiss at his reaction. He slid his tongue over Roxas' bottom lip, earning him a squeak of surprise from the blond. Axel took this as his chance and pushed passed his lips tasting the others mouth. Roxas blushed even more, and let him.

Axel moved his arms and laced his fingers in Roxas' wet hair with one hand, while the other held the side of Roxas' face. 'I can't believe this is happening!' Roxas's mind was reeling with what was happening. He moved his arms down Axel's chest wanting to feel how smooth his skin was. It was so soft and warm from the water beating down on them.

Axel slide his tongue over Roxas' tongue deviling deeper. Roxas groaned into Axel's mouth. He slid his tongue against his and soon the two were pulling apart and gasping for air. Axel peered at his flustered face smiling the whole time. Roxas couldn't help but look away. "Roxas.." Axel whispered. Roxas glanced back at the red head hearing his name. Axel leaned in kissing his lips tenderly this time, then moved to his ear. "I want you..to be mine.." Axel nipped at his ear.

Roxas squeaked and mumbled something. Axel gazed down into his bright blue eyes. "Mm..your gonna make me work for it aren't you.." He closed the distance capturing the blonds lips once again. Roxas moaned and moved his hands to his hair tugging Axel down closer. Suddenly the water started getting colder. Axel broke the kiss, and cursed. "The waters cold now.." He glanced down at the blushing Roxas.

"As much as I want this..we'll have to continue some other time." Roxas frowned, he was slightly frustrated and confused at the same time. Axel sat up and got to his feet some what wobbly. Once he gained his balance he held out a hand to Roxas. Roxas was taking him all in, his figure, his build his...you know.. He was beautiful.

"Roxas?" Axel called him again. Roxas snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at him. He has grin plastered across his face. "Mmm?" He raised his brows at him. "Pfft.." Roxas rolled his eyes and accepted his hand getting to his feet.

"Coulda done it myself.." He mumbled. Axel laughed at him. "You're too cute Rox!" He ruffled his hair, and turned off the water. Roxas pulled away and opened the shower curtain. He stepped out quickly wrapping his towel around his body and leaving the bathroom in a hurry. Axel just shook his head. "You'll cave soon enough.."

Demyx was walking around the neighborhood at Radiant Garden. "Hmm..I know there here somewhere.."

"Can I help you?" A low voice asked. Demyx turned around to see Leon standing there with a sack of groceries. "Ah! Maybe you can..I'm looking for a tall red head and a short blond kid."

"yeah, I know them.." "Oh! Can you take me to them!?" Demyx asked happily. "Sure, I'm Leon. What's your name?"

"Call me Dem." He smiled darkly.

 **To be continued.**

 **Whoot! Roxas Axel Fluff! Yeaaaah! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts/final fantasy/disney.**_

 **Chapter 5 _What it feels like to have a heart_**

Axel had finished drying himself off after stepping from the shower. He kept thinking back to how cute Roxas was all flustered and breathless. He smiled, and turned out the light as he exited the bathroom. He found Roxas sitting on the couch reading a book that had been laying on Leon's coffee table.

"Roxas..about what just happened.." Axel ran a hand through his hair. "Don't worry about it.." Roxas glanced back flashing him a smile. Axel smiled warmly back at him. Before he could sit down, the front door opened and Leon walked through.

"Hey guys, I'm back." Axel looked over and made his way to the kitchen. "Welcome home!"

"Ohh, this is a nice place you have here!" Demyx's voice came floating through the door. Roxas' eyes widened and he quickly turned to kneel over the back of the couch to see Demyx walk in after Leon. "DEM!" Roxas gasped in disbelief.

Leon set the bag of groceries he was carrying on the kitchen counter. "Friend of yours?" Axel shrugged. "Yup, we lost him earlier.." He gave Demyx a skeptical look. Roxas did the same.

"Hey guys! I'm so glad I found you!" He bounced on his tip toes. Roxas turned to slide off the couch and made his way over to the kitchen. Demyx threw his arms around Roxas, and nuzzled his face into his hair. Axel's temper flared, and he glared at Demyx. Roxas wasn't sure what to do, so he just hugged him back. "Glad your back ' _safely'_ Dem.." Roxas mumbled into the Nocturnes arm.

Axel taped his fingers on the kitchen counter in annoyance. "Yeah..real glad.." he rolled his eyes. Leon was setting his items out on the table. "I went and picked up some groceries. Can't say I wasn't expecting company." He smiled. Axel turned his attention to the brunette. "Yeah..hah sorry for dropping in unannounced." Leon shook his head "Don't worry about it; it's nice to have you back.." His gaze softened.

Demyx let go of Roxas blushing lightly. "Hey Roxas, can I talk to you..later?" Demyx whispered to him. Roxas glanced sideways up at him and shrugged. "Yeah I guess so.."

Axel almost missed the whisper and glanced back to the two of them. "Sooo..Leon. What are the plans for tonight?!" Leon thought for a moment, "Well I guess I could cook dinner, and we could all catch up more. I'm finished for today with the committee." Axe clapped his hands together cheerfully. "Sounds like a plan!" "I can help you cook!" He gave him a thumbs up.

Roxas coughed and snickered. "Gonna burn it this time.." Axel scoffed at him. "Your just jealous of my talent Rox.." Demyx tilted his head and glanced about the place. "Axel..cooking.. this should be good." Axel glared at Demyx. "Can it! You!" Leon let out a hearty laugh. "You guys are pretty entertaining."

Axel blushed sheepishly. "Yeah.. I guess so." It was nice to be around an old friend again. His mind flashed back to Him and Saix (Esa) eating ice cream as kids.. Something he missed dearly of the Lunar Diviner. He frowned, then pushed the thoughts away. Things would never go back to the way they were before.

Later that night both Leon and Axel were cooking in the kitchen. The small hut was filled with music, and laughter. After dinner was finished, the group had retired to the living room. Axel was having an indepth conversation about the old days with Leon when Demyx poked Roxas on the shoulder. He gestured with his head to come out side with him. Roxas had almost forgotten that he had needed to talk to him.

"We'll be right back.." Roxas told Leon and Axel. Axel watched with suspicion as the two walked out side. Leon noticed Axels gaze. "Everything okay?" Axel snapped his attention back to Leon. "Sure sure, everything is fine." he waved his hand dismissively. Leon continued with his story. Axel had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Roxas followed Demyx outside. "So..what did you need to talk about?" Demyx bounced forward and turned on his heel facing Roxas. "Go out with me!" He stated quite boldy.

Roxas stopped, and stared at him in shock. "Whaa..." His voice trailed off.

"I like you! Go out with me!" Demyx stated again, leaning over to look at Roxas more clearly. The moonlight reflected off his eyes just enough for Roxas to see how blue they really were. "Uhmm.." Roxas looked at the ground embarrassed at the sudden confession.

Two in one day, man this was getting out of hand. Roxas wasn't sure what to make of the situation. With Axel hitting on him all the time and now Demyx confessing to him..

"I've liked you for sometime now Roxas.." Demyx took a step back and twirled about in the moonlight. He was so carefree. Roxas took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Dem..I.."

Demyx came back and leaned down really close to Roxas' face. Roxas blushed more, and took a step back. Demyx took a step forward to keep the distance the same. Roxas took a few more steps back and Demyx still followed. This continued until Roxas felt his back hit the wall of the house. "Ump!" Roxas glanced back, and suddenly there were two hands on either side of his face.

He glanced back and Demyx was staring intently at him. His eyes were narrowed slighlty. He looked older when he was serious. "Be mine.." He whispered, and slowly closed the distance never once breaking eye contact until their lips met. Roxas closed his eyes, and let out a small moan. Demyx nipped at his bottom lip, then sucked lightly on it. Roxas whimpered, when Demyx pulled away. "I-I wanted to tell you.. the other night.." His face turned a light pink. Roxas looked at him in question. "While you were asleeep.." Roxas eye's got a little bigger.. "I kissed you.." Demyx glanced down, then back into Roxas' eyes. Roxas blushed more, and felt his lips with his fingers.

"..Uhm.." He glanced down. "It's okay.." Demyx smiled and pulled Roxas into a hug. "Oh, I'm so glad you're not mad at me!" Roxas let him embrace him. For only a moment went by before Demyx pulled him into another kiss. This one was more tender and sweet tasting. Roxas made a note that he tasted of cotton candy..

There was a sudden sound from the door near shoved Demyx away and the door swung open. Axel peered out side then found them "Hey, you guys have been out here awhile..everything okay?" He glared daggers at Demyx. Roxas started walking back inside. "Yup, we just finished.." He ducked under Axel's arm, and Demyx sighed. "Yep.." Demyx also followed suit. Axel rolled his eyes and shut the door behind him.

Leon smiled up at the two. "It's getting late, You guys are free to sleep in the spare bedroom. I'm afraid I only have one twin bed though.. " He laughed hesitantly. Roxas jumped up. "DIBS ON BED!" He ran down the hallway looking for the spare bedroom.

Demyx frowned, as did Axel. "Haha, it's the first door on your right.." Leon called after him.

Roxas opened the door, and hurried inside. The twin was near the left wall by the window. The room was pretty empty, except for a end table by the bed and a chest. "Thanks Leon!" Roxas called from the room, and shut the door. "Night guys!"

He was safe! He had a lot of thinking to do tonight.

Leon glanced back at Demyx and Axel. He could feel the tension between the two slowly rising.  
"Chill guys, these fold out into beds aw well." He patted is hand on the couch. Demyx smiled ad skipped over to the couch that wasn't being sat on. "I call this one!" Leon stood up, and stretched. "Guess this means, you'll be using this one." Axel shrugged and walked over to the couch and began folding it out.

"I'll get you guys some extra pillows and blankets.." Leon walked back over to the closet he had gotten the towels out of earlier and grabbed two pillows and 2 sets of blankets for both of them. "I'm not sure why I keep extra stuff, but I guess it comes in handy.." Leon commented while he handed Demyx and Axel the pillows and blankets.

"If you guys need anything my rooms the last one on the right." He gestured with his hand. "Nigh guys.." He whispered back walking off to his bedroom.

Axel glared at Demyx. Demyx glared back at Axel. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" The both of them whisper yelled at each other.

"Hmph!" Demyx turned and finished tucking in his blankets at the end of the bed. Axel just flopped down on his mattress and covered up with one of the blankets. Demyx crawled under his blankets and cuddled up with his pillow. The two glared at each other one more time before falling asleep.

Roxas on the other hand couldn't sleep at all.. too much was going on in his mind. "Man..what am I going to do!" He rolled around on the bed in torment.

 **To be continued**

 _ **Me: Yay! Reviews pleeease!?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 _Newcomer_**

The next morning when Roxas woke, he made sure to get up super early when no one else is awake. With the current situation between Demyx and Axel he wasn't so sure he was ready to deal with them first thing in the morning.

He had slipped out of the house without being noticed and instantly the weight had lifted from his shoulders. The sun had just came over the horizon, lighting his way for him to explore Radiant Garden more. The place looked as if it had been under construction for awhile now. If he looked to his left he could see the Castle in the distance. He walked down some stairs and thru a tunnel glancing at the castle in the distance as he came to more stairs to his right.

"There are sure are a lot of stairs around this place.." He mumbled out loud getting to the bottom of the stairs. He could see an opening taking him further away for the castle, or he could take the long way around. He noticed some tools next to some heavy piece of machinery that looked like it had been sitting there for months. "I wonder..if they ran out of funding?" Tilting his head he walked up to the machinery and noticed the tools sitting on top were rusting. "Yikes.." He shook his head, turning around to head up the open path that led to the castle.

As soon as he got passed some brass pipes; the blue walls caved in around him, rising high above his head. It was strangely beautiful. "Hey kid!" Roxas jumped, being startled by the sudden voice shouting at him. "You're in a restricted zone.." The voice came again.

Roxas peered around trying to locate where the voice was coming from. "Up here shorty.." Roxas twitched, turning to gaze upward behind him. Instead of an older man that he thought he would be coming in contact with, someone was standing on top of the brass pipes alining the wall-in a black cloak. Roxas tried to stay calm. This was his first encounter outside the organization with someone who wasn't Axel or Demyx.

"..Uhm.." Roxas bit on his bottom lip; never tearing his eyes away from the figure standing before him.

"You have his eyes.." The figure stated in a low voice.

Roxas was not sure if he had heard him correctly. "Excuse me?" The figure shrugged. Taking a step forward off the pipe he descended gracefully to the ground. Roxas took a step back.

"Relax, I'm not here to start anything...yet"

Roxas narrowed his eyes, trying to catch a glimpse of the figures face. His hood was up so it was making it difficult for him. "So Saix has hired more members to hunt me eh?" Roxas chuckled under his breath clenching his fists at his sides.

"I'm not sure of this Saix that you speak of, but he's no friend of mine.." He folded his arms across his chest, and shifted his weight to his left foot. "How do I know you're not lying?!" Roxas growled. He was becoming uneasy at the calm nature of the newcomer.

"Well frankly you don't. You'll just have to trust me now."

"Then what is your business with me?" Roxas gestured to himself. If what the new comer said was true and he really wasn't with Saix, then what was he doing impersonating an organization member. Then something hit him, he remember awhile back that Saix had mentioned an imposter going around the worlds causing trouble for them, but he had never been caught. Roxas snickered. "I know who you are.."

The figure leaned forward his arms still folded "Do you now?"

"Your the imposter that's been causing the organization trouble.." Roxas reached his hand out, in a flash of light the Keyblade was in his hand. "If you have a problem with the organization, you must have a problem with me.."

The figure's shoulders shook, his laugh was smooth and showed no signs of lacking confidence. That annoyed Roxas. "Here I thought you gave up on the organization Roxas.."

Roxas frowned "How do you know my name.." He swung his Keyblade back in frustration. The figure took a few paces to his left, gesturing with his hand. "I know more about you, then perhaps you do of yourself.." The figures head turned towards him. "Like, how you cannot remember your previous life before joining the organization.."

Roxas growled, "On file at the organization.."

The figure shook his head, "All right. You often dream about someone named Sora.. You are also..having a confusing time with your love life with the other two nobodies that you surround yourself with.."

Roxas growled "Shut up! You've been spying on me!" His anger was rising, and wasn't able to think very clear. He was not sure who this guy was, but he was not going to stand him taunting him about his problems to his face.

"Temper, temper. You'll never get anywhere with an attitude like that." The figure laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Roxas launched quickly at his new foe, bringing his keyblade down with ah hard swing. The man dodged to the side and countered with a blue and red blade of his own. Roxas caught the motion in the corner of his eye, and blocked the attack and pushed the man backwards with his keyblade. The man jumped back. Roxas jumped after him slashing at him quickly. The man dodged and reflected his attacks with ease. Roxas stumbled forward, "Too slow.."

The figure hit Roxas in the back of the neck with his empty hand. Roxas felt his body go numb as he fell forward. "Ahh.." He hissed, landing on his hands and knees. "Now then, why don't you just come with me?" The figure walked closer to Roxas. Roxas still couldn't move, his body was frozen in place. How could he have let his guard down like that.

"ROOXASS!" A familiar voice shouted, and the figure was sent flying backwards smacking hard against the blue stone wall. "Urgh.." he fell to his feet.

Axel stood in front of Roxas, Chakrams ready to fly if the offender decided to fight back. "Axel.." Roxas smiled relieved to see the Pyro. Axel looked over his shoulder to the blond and winked. "Always here to save the day.." He turned focusing his gaze back at the black cloaked figure. He was now standing up, in his battle stance. His weapon steadied in his hand above his head. He gestured for Axel to come for him.

Axel snorted and flung his Chakrams at the newcomer. "BURN!" His Chakrams flew in a burning glory at their target. The figure jumped up to dodge the attack, but when he looked up Axel had already jumped up and caught one of his Chakrams. He jammed it hard against his chest and sent the figure spinning to the ground with a loud crash. "UGH!" Axel landed on his feet catching his other weapon as it came back to him.

"Had enough?" Axel taunted. Roxas looked over to where the dust was fading from the collision. The figure was using his blade to help him up from the ground. Roxas's eyes widened, the figures hood has fallen back. Axel's brow raised and he let out a low whistle. "OOo.."

The figure had medium length silver hair, and bright aqua colored eyes. He was pale, and looked around Roxas' age. He was panting hard, glaring at the two. "There's alwasy a party crasher.." He gritted his teeth, standing up swaggering slightly.

Axel smiled "Well..well.. Looks like we got ourselves a real pretty boy.." Roxas growled, his head suddenly throbbed with pain at the site of the silver haired man. "Arggh.." He clenched his fists to his head and curled forward. "Roxas!?" Axel jumped back to him. "Whats wrong? Are you okay?" He glared up to the silver haired man. "What did you do!"

The man just shook his head and laughed under his breath. "It's not what I'm doing..it's ..what he's remembering.."

"What he's remembering?" Axel peered back down at Roxas. "MMnnghh.." Roxas growled in pain his head was searing with heat, his eyes were clenched shut, his body tensed, then shuddered violently. His eyes shot open and his vision was flooded with light..then faded to darkness. "Roxas.." "Rox-as..." The voice slowly faded away.

"ROXAS!" Axel knelt down to the blond, picking him up in his arms. "Roxas!" He mumbled against his hair. He glared at the silver haired man. "I suggest you stay away from him..it'll only hurt you in the end.." He gestured with his hand. Axel frowned with hatred at this man. "I suggest you get the fuck outta here, if you don't want your ass BBQ'd."

"Hehe..so..naive.." A dark corridor appeared behind the figure. He slowly backed into it; and with a whoosh and swirls of purple and black smoke he was gone.

Axel stared at the spot he had just stood for a few moments longer before quickly carrying Roxas off back to Leon's.

"What happened?!" Demyx ask worriedly. "Someone's after Roxas.. He was dressed like an Organization member.. but he had silver hair and green eyes.. He looked like the same age as Roxas."

They had laid Roxas on the couch and put a damp cloth on his forehead. Leon shook his head. "This isn't good..Why didn't you tell me people were after you." Axel sighed looking over to Leon. "It's not like we knew someone was after him.."

Demyx whimpered, watching Roxas' unwavering face. "..I wonder how long he'll be out.." Axel pouted at his friend. "I'm not sure.. I just hope it's not long.." He gently grazed his fingers across Roxas' cheek. "We're here for you buddy.."

 _ **To be continued..**_


End file.
